Accelerator
'Abilities' ---- Misaka Network Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'When out of combat for 6 seconds, Accelerator starts restoring his electrodes by 15 Energy per second that maxes out at 300 Energy. He restores his electrodes by 3 Energy while in combat. His third basic attacks always consume 10 Energy and deal AD physical damage to all enemies within 550 range of the attacking direction. The damage of his basic attacks and basic skills is increased by of his current Energy% (maximum at 15%). *Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Accelerator's third basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). *''Note - ''When he has less than 10 Energy, his third basic attacks will not consume Energy nor trigger its ability to deal area damage. ---- Trample Q Cost: 20 Energy 'Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Accelerator controls the vector of the wind. He leaps to the target area before using his feet to hit the ground and create a tremor that inflicts 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemy units and increases his Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. If this skill damage hits at least one enemy unit, he will be able to cast '''Bouncing Shot Q once within 2 seconds. If the skill damage doesn't hit anyone, he will instead be able to cast Flying Shot Q once within 2 seconds. Bouncing Shot Q Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Accelerator reflects a flying rock in the direction of the cursor, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies the flying rock hits through and knocking them up into the air. '''''Flying Shot Q Cost: '-' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Accelerator kicks a flying rock in a line, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies the flying rock hits through and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. ---- '''''Absolute Barrier W Cost: 160 / 140 / 120 / 100 / 80 Energy 'Static Cooldown: '''2 seconds *Active - 'Accelerator generates an '''Absolute Barrier' field around himself that lasts for 1 second. The field has 2 following effects: **'Vector Barrier: ' Accelerator surrounds himself with the circle of barrier field that blocks most of the enemy's projectiles that touch the barrier's visual effect (except bullets from turrets, minions or monsters). Each hero projectile blocked will reflect an air bullet back to the attacker's direction, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies the air bullet hits through. The blocking effect can't occur on the projectiles from the same target more than once every 0.5 seconds and the reflection bullets will disappear once they hit on an enemy hero. **'Vector Field: ' Accelerator reduces the damage received by 25% and converts the reduced damage into true damage that rebounds back to all enemies within 250 radius nearby. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The reflected bullet has a global flight range. *''Note - ''The hero projectile that comes from a summoned unit will be reflected back as an air bullet to the owner's direction. *''Note - ''If multiple projectiles from the same target hit on Vector Barrier at the same time (around 0.1 seconds), the barrier will be able to block all of those projectiles but the barrier will reflect only 1 bullet back to the attacker's direction. ---- '''''Black Wings E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast - 'Accelerator obtains a mysterious power in the form of '''Black Wings' on his back. He gains 8%/12%/16%/20%/24% Armor Penetration and 20%/30%/40%/50%/60% bonus Attack Speed for 4 seconds. Within the duration of Black Wings effect, Accelerator can cast '''''Black Storm E once in a targeted direction. Black Storm E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Accelerator combines his Black Wings into a whirlpool of dark energy before shooting it in a line, dealing 40/75/110/145/180 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''Casting the skill will remove the visual effect of Black Wings, but it will not remove the buff effect (Armor Penetration and bonus Attack Speed) from the Black Wings. ---- '''''Plasma Generation R Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '''140 / 120 / 100 seconds *Active - 'Accelerator starts generating '''Plasma', channeling for 2 seconds before blasting an energy to a targeted area, dealing 300/450/600 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. This skill can target anywhere on the map. However, an indicator of the target location will be shown to all players after channeling for 1 second. *''Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes